Myrkwasa
Myrkwasa is a region/fiefdom located in the Alik'r Desert of Hammerfell along the Iliac Bay. Myrkwasa has two capitals that govern the entire region, the cities of Sentinel in the northern shores and Myrkwasa City on the western shores. The regional deity is Kynareth. By game *Myrkwasa (Daggerfall) **Myrkwasa (City) *Myrkwasa (Online) **Myrkwasa Dolmen Description Geography Myrkwasa is one of the 23 realms located across the Iliac Bay on the Hammerfell side of the bay. Myrkwasa is bordered by Kairou to the west, Pothago to the northwest, Sentinel Kingdom to the east, and the Alik'r to the south. But traditionally, Myrkwasa borders the Hollow Wastes to the east and Khefrem to the south. History Second Era The Rising of the Dead in Sentinel In 2E 582, a group of Necromancers known as the Withered Hand had risen in Myrkwasa and resurrected dead warriors & sailors referred to as the Ra-Netu. They began to appear on the Sentinel Docks and attacked incoming ships in a fury. The Grand Army of Sentinel had kept the Ra-Netu at bay from the inner city while the Sentinel Watch are trapped on the Docks. A warrior that was known as the Vestige defeated the Ra-Netu on the docks and rendezvous with King Fahara'jad of Sentinel. The Withered Hand had broken into the Impervious Vault and took the Ansei Wards. Fahara'jad tasked the Vestige into traveling the desert to find the Ash'abah and one of the Ansei Wards in Myrkwasa.Events in Rise of the DeadEvents in The Impervious Vault Becoming one with the Ash'abah The Ash'abah Tribe of Redguards is pariah group that is shunned by Redguard Society for their mistreatment on the dead, something that is sacred to the people of Hammerfell. Only the Ash'abah can take on the Withered Hand and their forces, but the Vestige must become one of the Ash'abah, by performing a series of tasks. The Vestige underwent a vision that took them to the First Era when the Yokudans fought the Corelanya Clan of the Altmer. After completing a few trials, the Vestige joined the Ash'abah and traveled to Tu'whacca's Throne, where one of the Ansei Wards are located.Events in The Initiation The Gateway to the Far Shores; Tu'whacca's Throne Uwafa and his two siblings are leaders of the Withered Hand and planned on using the Ansei Wards to revive an army of Ra-Netu and their father, Suturah of the Withered Hand. The two siblings disappeared into the Alik'r, but Uwafa went to Tu'whacca's Throne and resurrected an army of Mummies to defend him. The Ash'abah led a force to the Throne and the Vestige advanced to the middle and met Throne Keeper Farvad, caretaker of the Temple. With his help, the Vestige was able to defeat Uwafa and restore Tu'whacca's Throne. The second brother, Alasan was said to flee to the Hollow Wastes and Tava's Blessing.Events in Tu'whacca's BreathEvents in A Reckoning with Uwafa Third Era Myrkwasa in the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Myrkwasa fiefdom was independent among the other 23 kingdoms in the Iliac Bay. The city of Sentinel seceded from the Myrkwasa fiefdom and formed the Kingdom of Sentinel with the city being its capital. A new city was built, and it was named after the Dwemer ruins of Santaki. It had also seceded from Myrkwasa. Later in the same year, Myrkwasa along with Santaki were annexed into the Kingdom of Sentinel.Events in The Warp in the West (Book) Locations Settlements *Sentinel (Capital) **Samaruik **Sentinel Docks **Wayfarer's Wharf **Impervious Vault **Sentinel Outlaws Refuge *Morwha's Bounty *Rain Catcher Fields *Myrkwasa City (Capital) Ruins *Alezer Kotu *Ancestor's Landing *Salas En *Santaki *Tu'whacca's Throne Caves *Badwater Mine *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Shore Cave Landmarks *Ash'abah Pass *Cape Shira *Goat's Head Oasis *Iliac Bay *Na-Totambu's Landing Gallery Illiac Bay.jpg|Myrkwasa in the Iliac Bay. SentinelDocks.jpg|Sentinel, the guardian of the Iliac Bay. Santaki (Online).png|The ruins of Santaki in the Myrkwasa Cliffs. Salas En.jpg|The ruins of Salas En were the home of the Corelanya clan of Altmer. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities